


Who The Heck Sets Off A Fire Alarm At This Time Of Day?

by orphan_account



Series: Questions We Ask Ourselves [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Stuttering Alphys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, Undyne looks up, prepared to demand that whoever it is moves over because they are cramping her style sitting that close. The person glances at her at the same time, like they hadn't noticed her, and Undyne meets a bright, sparkling pair of green eyes trapped behind some thick glasses. The person, who turns away before she can get a good look, blushes furiously and shuffles away. </p><p>"Uh.... Hi?" Undyne says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who The Heck Sets Off A Fire Alarm At This Time Of Day?

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom! 
> 
> It's a little short but I'm trying to write things that aren't Homestuck! 
> 
> Thank you for reading >:D

It's cold outside. 

That's the first thing Undyne notices, when she traipses out of the building at 4:37 in the morning and sits down on the sidewalk outside, and she's glad she has her jacket. It's a little old, a little frayed in places and some of the patches are peeling off. But it's her favourite Jacker and she's glad that she thought to grab it on the way out of her apartment. 

She pulls it tighter around herself, scowling down at knees and wondering which idiot managed to set the fire alarm off this early in the morning. Normally, she _is_ the idiot that sets off the fire alarm by mistake- she's had a lot of accidents involving her spear throwing practice before- but this time, it was somebody else. And she's pissed at whichever moron it was! Ugh, whatever. She rests her head on her knees. 

Whoever set off the fire alarm is a inconsiderate dumbass. Don't they understand that Undyne was working the evening shift and only got home at two? She needs more than two and a half hours of sleep, she's not a robot! Unlike some people... God, she just wants to go back to bed. 

There's a soft "oomph" as somebody seats themselves on the sidewalk beside her. 

Slowly, Undyne looks up, prepared to demand that whoever it is moves over because they are cramping her style sitting that close. The person glances at her at the same time, like they hadn't noticed her, and Undyne meets a bright, sparkling pair of green eyes trapped behind some thick glasses. The person, who turns away before she can get a good look, blushes furiously and shuffles away. 

"Uh.... Hi?" Undyne says. 

The person doesn't look back at her, their gaze firmly fixed in the opposite direction. Undyne can't see their face. What she can make out is their short blonde curls pinned into a hasty updo, pins jabbed into it irregularly as if they were just trying to keep it out of the way however they could and their arms, so pale that they're almost luminescent. She's wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and a pair of ugly jeans. Undyne doesn't think she's seen this person before. 

Suddenly, it clicks. 

"Hey, you must be that shut-in that lives downstairs." Undyne says, much too loud and much too suddenly. 

Ever since the new person moved in downstairs a few months back, she hasn't caught so much as a glance of them. Rumour goes that whoever it is doesn't leave the apartment very often, except to go to work, where they often stay overnight. The door to the apartment is always closed and there's never any noise coming from inside. Undyne has passed the door so many times, seen the pile of mail gathering higher and higher so many times, she had completely forgotten anybody even lived downstairs. She had grown used to not seeing anybody. 

The person hunches over themselves further, their shoulders shaking. Oh, duh, it's cold outside and they're just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. They must be half freezing to death out here without a jacket on. Undyne shrugs hers off and tosses it to them, so that it lands by their feet. The person- Undyne still hasn't determined who they are- picks the jacket up and holds it out in front of them, like they're inspecting it. 

"So, it's a little scruffy... Sue me." Undyne says, "Put it on, dumbass, you must be freezing." 

The person makes a soft, nervous sound- a laugh?- and wraps the jacket around their shoulders, pushing any loose curls out of the way. And then, they turn to Undyne and they smile a little, their eyes shifting about like they don't know where to look. A feeling that Undyne can only call "overwhelmed" smacks her hard between the eyes, bowling her over. Because the person, so pale and shaky, might be the cutest person she's ever seen. 

~~Undyne wants to kiss them.~~

"Th-th-thank you." They really seem to have trouble getting their words out- whether it's the cold or nerves or what, Undyne doesn't know- like they're getting caught in the back of their throat. The person's shoulders shake as they try to force the syllables past their tongue. "You m-m-must be U-Un-Undyne." 

"Yeah." Undyne is glad that she gave up her jacket because she's suddenly feeling much too hot; she scratches the back of her neck consciously, hoping she doesn't look like she's freaking out, "Yeah, I think. Uh. Yeah." 

"Y-you think?" They peer at her. 

"No, um, I am definitely her. Undyne, I mean. That's me." Undyne tries to sound sure of herself, like she usually does. But she can't get her voice to come out right. Jeez, how has this cute nerdy girl managed to render her speechless? 

Why is it suddenly so difficult to talk? 

The other person- girl, Undyne decides, if the faded "female scientists are valid" t-shirt is anything to go by- laughs again, a little louder. It's a gentle, slightly nasally sound like somebody recovering from a bad cold. The girl is obviously conscious about it because she quickly covers her mouth, like she didn't mean to laugh. Her cheeks are burning a bright shade of red. 

"Sooooo..." Say something! "I'm Undyne and you're...?" 

The other girl jumps, like she's surprised to be addressed directly like that. "I'm Dr Alphys. Uh, I'm a s-scientist. Not a r-r-real d-doctor, heh. It's, uh, nice to m-meet you. Sorry about th-this." 

She gestures widely with her arms, hands flapping nervously. 

"You set the alarm off?" It's hard to believe that this small, cute (oh no, Undyne thinks she's cute, this is how dumb crushes always begin) scientist set the fire alarm off. It must have been some kind of accident, Undyne decides, because there's no way Alphys would do this intentionally. How did she do it? Now that she looks closer, Alphys' eyebrows and the tips of her bangs appear a little burnt. Did she burn something? Explode something? 

"Oh, y-yeah..." Alphys looks even more embarrassed, "It w-was nothing. S-sorry. Just an accident of sorts, I g-guess." 

She shrugs and hunches over her knees further. 

"I guess we're gonna be out here a while longer." Undyne gestures over her shoulder towards the building, where the alarm is still ringing loudly, "You wanna, I don't know, get to know each other? We could see if anywhere's open so we can get outta the cold. Only if you want to. If you don't want to, I'll find something else to do. Yeah." 

Undyne has never felt so unsure of herself before. 

"I w-wanna maybe h-hang out? If it's okay." Alphys offers a small smile. 

"Great!" Undyne grins, "I mean, sure. Let's do that." She gets to her feet, helping the other girl up; Alphys' hand is clammy, as she grabs it, and the scientist drops her hand quickly, looking ashamed, "So, you like science and stuff?" 

"Y-y-yeah."


End file.
